


KISMET

by SakuraSubinita



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale, Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Character Death, Crossover, Dark, Drama, F/M, Humor, Mystery, Post-Canon, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-12
Updated: 2017-05-18
Packaged: 2018-10-03 05:26:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 10,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10236860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SakuraSubinita/pseuds/SakuraSubinita
Summary: He was a demon, she was a priestess. He was vice, she was virtue. He was dark and corrupted, she was light and pure. They were the extreme ends, entirely opposite. Naturally he felt strong attraction for her. He thought it was probably his destiny that he met her.Ciel Phantomhive and his famous butler Sebastian visits a business partner in London where they meet a mysterious foreigner woman named Kagome Higurashi. How did she get there?  Why is she in London? And what is the jolt of energy  Sebastian keeps feeling?An Inuyasha/ Black Butler(Kuroshitsuji) Crossover. Post Canon. Canon Universe(CU).





	1. His butler: Introduced

**Author's Note:**

> Hello. This is my first posting in AO3. So I will appreciate your comments on my fic. Like or dislike please review.  
> Chapters will be long and short as per my mood.

  * **Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha and Black Butler (Kuroshitsuji). They are owned by Rumiko Takahashi and Yana Toboso respectively. However, this is my own plot and under no circumstances re-post it with any other name. That will be considered as **plagiarism**.



 

 

                                                                                                           **His butler: Introduced**

A luxurious carriage with two beautiful white steeds stopped before a manor house.

 A man probably in his mid thirties wearing a butler’s uniform emerged from inside. The man was tall, dark haired, sharp featured and undeniably handsome. His ruby red penetrating eyes made him mysterious. Impeccably clad in rich black clothes he carried such an imposing personality that made him intimidating to them who knew him closely and breathtaking to them who looked from afar.

The man got down and held the door of the carriage open. Bowing with his hand to his chest, he called “Young master”.

A young boy with bluish green hair came out. He was wearing a suit with a long hat and held a stick designed with a human skull in his left hand. He had an eye patch on his right eye and his visible eye was blue. His face was devoid of any emotion. From the expensive clothes he wore and regal air that surrounded him it was clear that he was an aristocrat.

Together they started walking together the huge gate of the manor.

* * *

 

 **A/N:** So here goes the first chapter.  If you find any fault (grammatical or spelling) feel free to inform me.

I need to know your opinions about this so please leave a review and criticism. I will try to update sooner if I get enough reviews. :Winks:.  They are welcome.

 


	2. His butler: Helpful

  * Hopefully this fic will catch your attention. I am trying my best here.
  * Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha and Black Butler (Kuroshitsuji). They are owned by Rumiko Takahashi and Yana Toboso respectively. 
    * However, this is my own plot and under no circumstances re-post it with any other name. That will be considered as **plagiarism**.

 

* * *




                                                                                             

                                                                                                            **His butler: Helpful**

The master and butler duo stopped just before the entrance for a minute.

The owner of this manor was his business partner and had taken quite an effort to promote the “Funtom” company overseas. He was invited here for lunch. Although the actual motive of his arrival was to discuss a business deal.

“Sebastian. Ring the bell.”

“Yes young master.” He rang the bell. Looking back to his master he saw him…fidgeting? He could not believe his eyes.

“Young master? Are you scared to go in?” He could not but ask.

Ciel straightened and narrowed his eyes to his butler “Don’t be ridiculous.”

“Then why can I see creases upon your brows?”

“Your eyes are defected” Ciel answered with a poker face.

 

Reaching near Ciel’s ear Sebastian stated conspiratorially “Do not worry young master. I will be there for your help.”

Ciel’s eye slanted towards his servant as he answered “Hn”.

The door opened upon their advent. The butler of the host family bowed with respect and invited them in.

“Earl Phantomhive. Welcome. I am Samuel, butler of the McClure family. Please come in. My lady is waiting for you in the foyer.”

Ciel looked at him monotonously and then asked,

 “Can my butler come with me?”

“Yes of course sir.” Samuel answered.

Taking a deep breath the young earl let it out inaudibly. Today was another tough day when he have to converse with an insufferable woman.

“Let’s go Sebastian” He called.

“Yes my lord.” Sebastian said.

The young earl entered the manor with his butler in tow.

 

 

* * *

 

 **A/N:**   The second chapter of the drabble is here. Please support with a review and criticism. They are welcome.

Keep supporting.


	3. His butler: Welcomed

  * **Disclaimer:-**   Both Kuroshitsuji/Black Butler and Inuyasha are properties of Yana Toboso and Rumiko Takahashi respectively. I don't own anything but the idea for this story. 
    * However, this is my own plot and under no circumstances re-post it with any other name. That will be considered as **plagiarism**.

 

* * *




 

                                                                                                              **His butler: Welcomed**

 

The owner of the manor was an elderly woman, a widow baroness to be precise.

Ciel had met her for the first time in a masquerade ball. Dressed ostentatiously in a red silken gown and face mask she had asked Ciel for a dance.

Ciel had declined her offer immediately. Although she was more stubborn than he thought and without heeding any of his protests she made him dance with her much to Ciel's annoyance.

In the end though he became aware that she had been acquainted to his parents Vincent and Rachel Phantomhive when they were alive and also had known Ciel in his childhood. Apparently after her husband's death she had become the owner of the property and had wished to use them in business.

In the ball she had come across and being impressed by his acumen in business at such a young age she felt complied to sign a business deal with him. From that day Ciel had come to her estate for quite a few times.

Reclining in a lavish armchair she was waiting for them at the foyer. As soon as she saw them enter she got up from her seat.

Clasping her hands together playfully she chirped "Ah! Earl Ciel Phantomhive and his handsome butler. Come. I was waiting for you."

* * *

 

 **Author's Note:-**   So here is chapter 3. Thanks for the kudos. And I would like some comments too. So regardless of like or dislike please read, review and criticize. They are most welcome.


	4. His master: Supercilious

**Disclaimer:-**  I do not own Inyasha or Black Butler/Kuroshitsuji. They solely belong to their creators Rumiko Takahashi and Yana Toboso respectively.

  * However, this is my own plot and under no circumstances re-post it with any other name. That will be considered as **plagiarism**.



 

* * *

 

 

                                                                                                    **His master: Supercilious**

 

The baroness welcomed them in her home. They sat before a table with chairs facing each other. Sebastian kept standing by Ciel's side as a faithful servant.

Tea had been served. The aroma was surrounding the hall. The woman took her own cup in her hand and said "This is the best quality blend Darjeeling tea. You can feel the subtle taste and soothing aroma warming you inside." She took a sip. "Try it."

Ciel took one sip and it was true. Usually he preferred earl grey but this one too was amazing and that did not sit very well with him. He made a mental note to find something better than this one.

"It has been quite a few years we have met. Am I right?" The woman spoke again.

"No. We met only two months ago." Ciel answered monotonously.

"Is that so? Then why does it feel like years? Maybe it is because you have grown up quite a few inches." She giggled.

Ciel sighed. This was the reason he disliked this place. Such foolish actions! He openly displayed his resentments for such behaviour but this woman was blind to that.

Before Ciel had to suffer more Sebastian gently cleared his throat and said "My lord I believe we are here to discuss a business deal."

"Oh yes." Ciel scowled lightly. He was about to forget his actual reason for his arrival thanks to that insufferable woman.

He called out "Sebastian bring me the papers."

"Here they are young master." Sebastian pulled out a bunch of papers from a brown envelope and handed them over to Ciel.

Ciel's eye slid over them. "Let's see. Mrs. McClure I am disappointed to tell you that the business is not going well. After collaborating with you Funtom company has suffered quite a few losses." Ciel announced in a business like voice.

"What are you talking about?" The baroness was confused "That cannot be true."

"Yes it is. You see the reports." Ciel threw the papers nonchalantly on the table.

The woman looked incredulously at the papers thrown at her and then looked at the arrogant child sitting across her. Such audacity of a pint sized kid!

She silently took them and checked them. What Ciel said was true but God forbid if she would ever accept defeat before a child!

She plastered a fake smile on her lips and said "All right I admit it but do not forget that it was by my efforts Funtom company has started business in far east countries young earl. So the business has grown too."

"Hnn. But still the profit is far from satisfactory. Surely there was something gone awry in promoting for toys." Ciel said pointedly while rubbing his blue ancestral ring on his thumb and then continued "I would like to end our deal here."

"What?" The woman was stunned. "You can't do that to me. I…I had close relation with your parents." She stuttered and stammered. 

"I am a businessman Mrs. McClure. I want profit and no petty relationships can stop me from that." His voice sharp.

"Okay please give me another chance. I will try to do better." The woman begged practically.

He looked at her then said "Fine. I will give you one more chance but if this continues my company will sever every tie with you." He looked once towards Sebastian.

Apparently this child was far more experienced in business than she expected.

The woman was clearly agitated and insulted but she did not show it instead she got up from her chair. "Now that we have discussed the deal here why don't we go out and enjoy the pleasant weather outside? Come Earl Phantomhive. Perhaps I will show you my garden. I assure you it is the best you have ever seen."

"That would be better than sitting here. Come Sebastian." He got up from his seat.

"Yes of course young master." Sebastian tailed behind him.

* * *

 

 **Author's Note:-**  Here is another chapter. The story proceeds a bit slowly. So please be a little patient, twists will come surely. In the meantime please read, review and criticize. They are most welcome.

 

 

 


	5. His butler: Inquisitive

**Disclaimer:-**   I do not own Inuyasha or Black Butler/Kuroshitsuji. They solely belong to Rumiko Takahashi and Yana Toboso respectively.

  * However, this is my own plot and under no circumstances re-post it with any other name. That will be considered as **plagiarism**.



 

* * *

 

                                                      

                                                                                                **His butler: Inquisitive**

 

Sebastian was standing beside Ciel's chair with a soft yet fake smile on his lips and wishing desperately for this meeting to end. He was clearly bored. He resented these noble people. Most of them were two-faced. They had one thought in their mind and something else on their lips especially this old woman. She was famous for her obnoxiousness and jealousy. She had no idea that Sebastian could read her like an open book.

He watched carefully how Ciel was warning her and felt proud inside. His master was not someone to be trifled with. The woman's eye had twitched in displeasure which had not left his sight and he was happier further when she was sweating inside at Ciel's firm declaration of disallow them from the business. Although she did not show it yet his eyes could see through every human folly. He was a demon after all. Preying on human follies and feasting upon human sins was his duty. It was something he craved, existed and thrived for.

And then the woman had made a poor show of having relationship with Phantomhive family which Ciel diminished instantly. Sebastian could not stop the smirk that crept on his lips to see his master's bravado. He was about to utter a simple yet snide remark and… **It was then he felt it.**

A ripple of energy. It was something like he never felt. The energy was caressing his skin, tickling his body, poking into his conscience, making him curious. His first instinct was to go and search for its source but as a faithful servant of his master he was unable to do so and it left a bitter taste in his mouth.

The energy signature was gone as soon as it came. It left him baffled. Normal humans could not feel it but some people and demons could. He looked at his master from the corner of his eye. Hannah Annafellows had changed him into a demon. Surely he was also sensitive to the energy. Had he not felt it?

With a low voice only enough to be heard by demons he asked "My lord?"

Ciel was sipping tea with his eyes closed savouring the flavor while trying his best to tune out the woman's nonsense prattle.

Hearing his butler's voice he opened his one eye, looked at him for a second and then dismissed him totally. Sebastian sighed in desperation. When the woman had suggested showing them her garden Sebastian could not but feel eager. He wanted to get out of this room as soon as possible and search for the energy he felt. Now if only his master agreed. So when Ciel pronounced "That would be better than sitting here. Come Sebastian" he felt ecstatic.

"It is wonderful. You will never forget it."The woman said while walking through the hedge maze "Trust me my garden is the most beautiful in London." Sebastian sighed. Did he mention that she was a braggart too? He was not interested in the garden but in the slight spark of energy that had stunned him some times ago.

"Here we are! Welcome to my Eden garden." The woman announced stretching her hands on both sides and twirling a bit.

The garden was huge and ostentatiously decorated. It was the centre of the hedge maze; round shaped and had a beautiful fountain in the middle with two cupids holding pitchers over their shoulders. And there were flowers, lots of flowers of various types and colours. Butterflies were flying merrily over them. It looked heavenly.

The woman was showing every inch of her garden. "These are the dahlias and the daffodils. Oh! They are my prized tulips and there are lilacs and don't forget my dear petunias." She pointed towards one corner.

"So do you like it?" she asked after finishing the sight-seeing.

"It is good enough" Ciel was watching dispassionately. Being emotionally constipated he was unable to give compliments.

"What? Just good? You should have said amazing." She said pouting her lips.

"No just okay. Sebastian can do better than this."

"Really? She seemed surprised as she looked at Sebastian. You can do everything. Don't you Sebastian?"

Sebastian on the other hand had his mind on something else. He could feel that energy in this garden. It was coursing through the ground, in the trees, leaves and flowers. Most probably the source of that energy was nearby. He was concentrating to decipher the type of it when the woman's voice had severed his concentration .

"A butler should be omnipotent especially a Phantomhive butler." Sebastian answered smoothly and then added "But I must say that this garden is truly a beauty, a piece of art."

"Oh thank you! I am glad to see that you are much more lively and vocal than your master not to mention devilishly handsome." She eyed him lasciviously and winked. Sebastian winced. Even a demon of his caliber had to suffer flirtations and molestations in the hands of lusty noble women. Ciel's aunt Madam Red was a glowing proof of that.

"He is just a butler." Ciel said indifferently then added to reduce Sebastian's torture "Mrs. McClure you have not showed us the whole place yet."

"Ah of course! Mr Phamtomhive and Sebastian" she purred his name "This way please. I know what I have to show to impress my dear earl."

They were walking again. As they were advancing the scenery around them changed. There were not flowers like before but trees, cherry trees and they were in full bloom. Pale pink cherry petals were blowing in breeze. They stopped to see the amazing view.

"This is impossible." Ciel stated wide eyed "It is not spring. Cherry does not blossom in autumn."

The woman clasped her hands together and said delightfully "I told you that my garden is the best in London."

Sebastian was stunned. Not only it was uncanny to see the cherry bloom in autumn but also the energy, it was stronger here, much stronger. Now he could feel it totally. It was rolling over him, pricking into his skin, seeping into every fiber of his being, making the hair on his neck stand. Cupping hands he caught some cherry petals that were floating in the breeze. The energy was almost…pure? He could not think of anything that might emit such a thing and he was 100% sure that it was the effect of such power that the flowers had bloomed in wrong time of the season. Were these trees enchanted or someone had put a spell on them?

"These trees are basically gifts and they are special. They are not from here. I have one very important person who gave them to me. " The woman spoke out suddenly.

"Not from here? What do you mean?" Ciel asked; astonishment still evident in his voice.

"They are not from England. They are from Japan. Both the trees and that person I mean." She answered in a sing song voice.

Now that got Sebastian's attention. This type of cherry does not grow in England. Here you could find only the red and fuchsia cherries. But he was more interested in that person who brought them. Surely that person was behind everything. He must meet him and enquire. His curiosity was getting better of him. Now he just needed to butter that woman and she would spill everything.

"If I may be bold enough madam may we meet that person who gave you these trees?" Sebastian asked politely "These are the creations of an artist and I would like to thank him for this. Surely my master would want it too. Right my lord?"

"Of course Sebastian but first little earl has to tell me that he liked these. Come on now speak up."

Ciel stood there unmoving.

"Oh look my lord is speechless. Right my lord?" He asked flashing a charming smile.

Ciel narrowed his eye suspiciously towards his butler and stated "Yes."

The overbearing woman giggled lightly and proceeded "All right. Come with me."

She lead them through a clump of colourful cherry trees pointing towards some flowery shrubs here and there when they saw someone. "Oh look over there." She pointed towards that person. He was wearing white pants and shirt with an apron and a bandana over the head. Kneeling down on the ground he was pulling weeds. They stopped before him and she called out "Kagome you have visitors."

The said person stilled for a moment before he got up and turned to them. Sebastian was surprised because before them was standing a woman. She was short and petite with long black tresses, so shiny that they had blue tints, nearly falling to her hips, and skin pale as pearl. Sweat glistened on her face and brows in the sun making her beautiful mongoloid face much brighter. But the most prominent features were her eyes. They were ocean blue. Her emotions were on display in those two pools of ocean. Right now there was confusion. It was nothing Sebastian expected.

Suddenly the girl smiled. Bowing low to her waist she greeted them in English "Hello!"

The looks on the duo's faces were priceless.

* * *

 

 **Author's Note:-**   Ok so the 5th chapter is posted. Please read, review and criticize. They are welcome.


	6. His butler: Intrigued

**Disclaimer:-**  I do not own Inuyasha or kuroshitsuji/Black Butler. They belong to their respective creators Rumiko Takahashi and  Yana Toboso respectively.

  * However, this is my own plot and under no circumstances re-post it with any other name. That will be considered as **plagiarism**.



 

* * *

 

 

                                                                                                              **His butler: Intrigued**

"Gentlemen this is Kagome my maid." The woman had introduced.

Sebastian expected this in the least. The girl looked so mild and demure like a pretty porcelain doll, frail and weak. One should handle her very carefully otherwise she might break. How a soft and sweet girl as her could emit such fierce power was out of Sebastian's wit.

The foreign girl kept looking at them with a soft smile on her face.

The constant flow of an alien power had ebbed slightly in the garden so it did not prick him like before. Now it was a soothing energy humming around them. Sebastian was thinking hard trying to decipher the nature of her powers. If she could emit such energy and could perform miracles then she clearly was sensitive to demon energy. 'Let's see what she does while facing mine. Can she identify me as what I am?'

Sebastian called up his own power slightly. A sinister aura was swirling around him. Keeping his enormous dark essence to minimum he touched her lightly.

The girl's eyes snapped up as she looked frantically for its source and rested on him finally. He could see both confusion and curiosity in her creased eyebrows and wide crystal clear eyes.

'So she  **can**  feel it' Sebastian thought 'Interesting'. His aura darkened around her. The girl flinched. She was still confused about what was going on. But this time with some of her powers she deflected him.

Sebastian arched his eyebrow. 'Oh! That was not expected.' He just wanted to see her reaction but this was a bonus. 'I want to know what more she can do'.He pushed a little more. She narrowed her eyes this time in as she deflected him again. Her face a little irritated. Apparently she did not like his intervention upon her person. Sebastian was amused. He really liked to play this game with her. 'All right let's try something big shall we?' and he pushed again with huge force overpowering her aura nearly draping her in his own essence.

There was a burst of pink energy that all but destroyed his darkened strength. She glowed pink. Her blue eyes glowing wild with anger.

Sebastian's eyes were wide. Possibly the little girl had more fire inside her than he thought and he was intrigued. His red eyes glowed crimson in anticipation. Perhaps this game would be interesting, much more interesting.

On the other side his master's though was an entirely different story.

* * *

 

 **Author's Note:-**   Here is the next chapter. Thank you all those who have given kudos. I appreciate this. Please read, review and criticize. They are most welcome.


	7. His master: Suspicious

**Disclaimer:-** I do not own Inuyasha or Black Butler. They are owned by Rumiko Takahashi and Yana oboso respectively.

  * However, this is my own plot and under no circumstances re-post it with any other name. That will be considered as **plagiarism**.



 

* * *

 

                                                                                                **His master:** **Suspicious**

The seed of suspicion was sowed in Ciel when he first laid his eyes upon her. He had looked her top to bottom. She was so small in stature; nearly his height and even he had gotten taller in the past two years.

He too had felt the energy but could not determine what it was. It was irritating, grating on his nerves. He had never felt anything like this before. It was…eerie, it made the hairs on his neck stand and it was coming from her. He felt sort of…intimidated and he hated feeling intimidated; like it was a different territory.

Being a newborn demon he was not adept in his new body so even after living life as a demon for nearly two years he felt all the new instincts and feelings still unusual. And then his  **idiot**  butler (according to Ciel) had started energy sparring with her which for now was proving nearly unbearable.

 **A witch**. That was the first thought in Ciel's mind.

Taking her pale skin, button nose and small eyes in mind Ciel mentioned "So she is Japanese."

"Yes" The woman nodded.

"How did you find her?"

"Well do you remember my last year's trip to Japan for your company's promotion? I found her there. She was working in a dingy shrine."

"A shrine?" Ciel narrowed his eyes minutely.

"Yes. She was…she was… what was the word again? A miko…yes a miko. It means priestess. She was a priestess there. She used to take care of the shrine, sweep it, lit incense and etc etc. But what I liked the most was her bonsais. They were soooo beautiful. I loved her work so much that I asked her to come with me and you know she agreed! I knew that she will be useful here." The woman said clapping her hands together.

Ciel did not remember seeing her before yet he visited this manor two months ago but he did not mention it.

"A priestess?" he asked in confusion and winced as the girl deflected his butler's aura off her with a  _swoosh_ of her energy. Most humans could not feel the energy. Thank goodness no human was present except the woman and her butler and clearly they could not sense the silent hostility between the two.

"Yes. I taught her etiquettes of English society and I should mention you that she is a very fast learner."

"Is that so?" Ciel arched one eyebrow and started "So in other words you brought a Japanese girl with you just like that to use her as your maid."

"A personal maid" She corrected him.

"Did you ask for her family's permission?"

She dubiously asked "Permission? Why would I need someone's permission? She is a big girl enough to take care of herself. Of course I asked her. She did not have any family. She used to live on her own. Besides what is wrong to flaunt a personal Japanese maid before other women. Do you know how jealous they were? It was fun." She said twirling a bit. She clearly was having fun.

Damn these noble women and their petty jealousy!

"Did you ask her about her past?" Ciel asked again.

"Ah! Well not really. Why should I care about that anyway?"

So she had brought a complete stranger with her not even knowing what the girl was. She could have been a killer but the foolish woman just needed to show off before the society. Did she not know what they say about strangers? Did she possess anything call a brain?

By this time Kagome had exploded into an inferno of pink holy energy. Ciel clenched his teeth in discomfort. He had had enough! "Sebastian stop. This is an order." Ciel spoke through gritted teeth.

"But one thing earl. I did not teach her English. She knew my language even before I met her. In fact it was this reason I brought her with me. And those cherries she brought as a gift for me." The woman stated suddenly. It was enough to move Ciel and Sebastian's mind from whatever they were thinking.

"She knew English even before she came in England? How?" His young lord voiced the question that was also plaguing his butler's mind.

"I asked her and she replied that there were many English people coming to her country for business purpose and she learned it by hearing."

Now this was a total lie according to Ciel.

"A marvellous quality indeed." He said;  _especially when_   _her own language is so different than ours._ He slanted a suspicious eye towards the girl.

"So she is a gardener." Ciel said pointing at Kagome.

"Not really. I already have a gardener. in fact I have enough servants in my household. She is an extra help. She helps everywhere wherever a help is needed. But I take her to the parties with me and she takes care of these cherry trees too as you can see."

Ciel looked around once more. He had to admit the trees were extremely beautiful. Apparently this girl had many more secret than just spraying some irritating sparkly energy that could perform miracles like why was she here, how did she has that type of power, what more her powers could do and most importantly what exactly was she? Was she even a human? So many questions and not a single answer. Ciel hated it but he knew that there was no way he could get the answers. If only he kidnapped her and…no that won't be appropriate.

"By the way earl did I mention that she is an archer too?" The woman asked.

"Hn?" Ciel was distracted. "What did you say?"

"Madam said that her maid is also an archer my lord." Sebastian supplied helpfully; his eyes still glued on the girl.

"An archer?" Ciel asked wide eyed. More mystery? A sigh of suffering exhaled through him. He now regretted coming here.

* * *

 

 **Author's Note:-** Yes it is a bit stretching. But you will understand why in later chapters. Thank to those who left kudos for me. Please read, review and criticize. They are most welcome.


	8. His master: Competitive

** Disclaimer:-  **  I do not own Inuyasha and Kuroshitsuji/Black Butler. They are owned by their respective owners only.

  * However, this is my own plot and under no circumstances re-post it with any other name. That will be considered as **plagiarism**.



 

* * *

 

                                                                                                                          **His** ** master: Competitive  **

_An archer_.

The young Phantomhive was trying to stomach this new bit of information. "So now she is an archer too?" He stated rather than asked.

"Yes young earl. She is an archer." The woman said proudly.

"Amazing." He pronounced; sarcasm dripping his voice.

"Thank you." The baroness said blissfully oblivious.

"Why does she need archery for anyway?" Ciel asked irritated.

"It is essential for priestesses." Kagome opened her mouth after all these time.

All eyes were upon her and she blushed from the attention "But I'm not all that good at all." She stated.

"Nonsense! Oh yes she is. Actually she can show you. You will show them won't you Kagome?"The last part was directed towards her maid as she looked at Kagome expectantly.

Kagome sighed a little and spoke "As you wish my lady."

"Good" The baroness clapped her hands and proceeded "Go get ready. We will meet you in the arena."

"Yes madam." Kagome bowed and left.

After a little while they all surrounded the "arena" which was nothing but a distant part of the garden with neatly trimmed grass and devoid of trees. A make shift target was also standing in front of them; a circular target made of cardboard with two circles painted black and a red bull's eye in the centre.

Kagome emerged from inside with a long bow hanging on her left shoulder and a quiver full of arrows tied to her back, hair in a ponytail; wearing her miko garbs that had her new spectators gawking at her.

"What is she wearing?" Ciel asked.

"It is called…it is called…I forgot the word." The baroness said hopelessy.

"It is called Hakama." Sebastian supplied helpfully.

"Exactly. Wait you know about it too?" The woman asked.

"Ah of course. The Phamtomhive steward Tanaka is Japanese. I have seen him wearing clothes like that sometimes. But did not know the garments could be used as a fighting costume." Sebastian said eyeing the girl.

"Those are the same clothes she used to wear in the shrines too. Now see her talent with your own eyes."

Standing in a distance breathing deeply Kagome removed the bow from her shoulder and hold it in her left hand. With her right hand she took out one arrow from her quiver. Left hand stretched as the right hand bent before her chest with the arrow pointed to the target; left foot moved in front as the right foot backed away she took her stance and let the arrow fly. A _tong_ sound was heard as the taut bowstring let go the arrow and with a _swoosh_ it swiftly stuck the bull's eye.

The woman started clapping. "Amazing Kagome" she turned towards the earl "Do you see that?"

"Hn" was his only reply; face unreadable.

"Although that is not all; she has one more trick up her sleeve." She turned towards Kagome again "If you please show them dear."

Kagome took another long breath as she took another stance. She took another arrow out of her quiver, hold it straight on the bow aiming at the target and let loose. In a flash the arrow touched the bull's eye hitting the rear of the previous arrow splitting it into two thin strips.

The woman cheered as she turned towards the earl "So what do you think now?"

Ciel's unfastened eye was wide before the display. Indeed this woman was truly a rare find. She should have been in his possession not in that foolish woman and he certainly did not like to endure her show offs. Ciel was very competitive. He would not lose to her. Suddenly a mischievous idea formed inside his head.

He proceeded "Indeed she has skill. But it is not of such importance. Sebastian can do better than that."

"Is that so?" The woman arched a brow and looked where Sebastian was standing beside his master, "I would like to see that."

"I have a better plan." Ciel proposed "How about a friendly match between your maid and my butler?"

Sebastian's eyes narrowed towards his master.

"A friendly match? How will it be done?" She asked inquisitively.

"The rules are simple. Each of the participants will have four shots. Sebastian would use his knives while your maid will use the arrows. He will throw knives towards the girl and she will deflect them with her arrows."

"I can't agree to that. It might hurt Kagome" The baroness said indignantly.

"No harm will be done to her. Take Ciel Phantomhive's word for it." Ciel said proudly.

"But what would be the prize for the winner?"

"Nothing." Ciel said nonchalantly "Only it will prove the superiority of the servants we have." He looked sharply at the old woman.

"Hmm! I see."The woman was thinking putting a finger to her chin "I think this friendly match will be a sight to behold." She smiled coldly "All right. Get ready Kagome."

As soon as the baroness moved to Kagome's side Sebastian slanted inquisitive eyes towards his master as he asked in a low voice "My lord? What are you planning?"

"Hn? Oh! Nothing. It is merely a test." Ciel answered monotonously looking to the side where Kagome was talking to the baroness. Actually it was the baroness who was doing the talking while Kagome was nodding.

"A test my lord?" Sebastian was vexed "Have you not just observed her proficiency?

"Yes and I wish to see it again. I wish to see how much she can do." He narrowed his eyes towards Sebastian "Besides I know you will like it too." Sebastian remained quiet as his master spoke "You will not be easy on her. Do not harm her physically but keep her under pressure. Do you understand?"

Sebastian straightened "Very well."

"Hn! And Sebastian you have to win. The honour of the Phamtomhive rests upon you now. Do not sully my name" Ciel said further rubbing his ancestral ring on his left thumb "Do you think you could do that?" He asked.

"Have faith on me my lord. I will never let you down" Sebastian bowed and looked to the girl with predatory gleam in his eyes "Besides if I did not win for the sake of my master, what kind of butler would I be?"

* * *

 **Author's note:-**   Here is the next chapter. Thanks for the kudos. Please support me with your comments. How do you like this story going? 

Please read, review and criticize. They are most welcome.

 


	9. His butler: Formidable

**Disclaimer:-**  I do not own Inuyasha or Kuroshitsuji. They are owned by Rumiko Takahashi and Yana Toboso respectively.

  * However, this is my own plot and under no circumstances re-post it with any other name. That will be considered as **plagiarism**.



 

* * *

 

                                                                                                  **His butler: Formidable**

"You have to win Kagome" The baroness whispered in her ears, "I want you to beat his butler. I do not wish to be wind up as a loser before a mere child. It will be shameful!"

Kagome hesitated. That man…that butler…the energy she felt emanating from him a while ago it was something she did not like. It was sinister, dark and poisoned to the core; it chilled her insides. And when he looked at her with those crimson filled eyes she felt like a mouse trapped before a cat; like he would devour her at the given chance; they evoked some memories of her sordid past; the aura and those red haunting eyes were so similar to Naraku's. Her intuition cried inside her to stay away from him. She never knew a human who can emit such viciously malicious aura, if he ever was one; that was why Kagome was reluctant but it seemed that her mistress's wish was absolute and she had to comply with it.

The woman was going on "Sure his butler has a reputation of being I-am-invincible, that jerk!" she rolled her eyes comically "But nothing is impossible right? Beat him Kagome and when the news spreads out I will be famous in London." She had stars of fame in her eyes.

Kagome sighed miserably. This woman's head was full of nothing but self-interest "Yes my lady. I will try my best." She answered, face crestfallen.

The baroness did not look really pleased at that but said "Fine." She turned towards Ciel and said "We are ready Earl Phantomhive."

"So are we." Ciel replied.

"Let's start it then. Samuel!" she addressed her nearly forgotten butler, silently standing beside her mistress, "You be the referee."

Samuel bowed obediently "Yes your highness." He moved forward and announced "A friendly battle will be ensued here between Earl Ciel Phantomhive's butler Sebastian Michaelis and Lady Catherine McClure's maid Kagome Higurashi. Both of the participants please proceed to the arena."

They proceeded and stood opposite, facing each other.

"Each of the participants will have four shots. Miss Higurashi will use bow and arrows. Mr. Michaelis will use knives. Wait until I bring some knives for you." Samuel said.

"That won't be necessary." Sebastian answered as he took out four beautiful silver kitchen knives from his inner vest "I have these."

All the others were gaped at him. "Do you keep the knives always with you Sebastian?" The baroness asked.

"Yes and forks too along with handkerchiefs and sometimes a table cloth. I assure you they are very useful." He answered with vague seriousness.

"All right. On three." The McClure family butler shouted. "Take your position." Both of them held their weapons tightly as they took stance. "One"… Kagome took out an arrow from her quiver and positioned; "Two"…she stretched her hand; brows creasing in concentration; "Three" … something shiny flew past her in undeniably fast speed and stuck into a tree trunk behind her; whirling and cutting some of her loosen hair strands in the process.

Kagome stood dumbfounded; hands still stretched in a shooting position. She looked behind only to see that the knife which previously was in Sebastian's hand was stuck into the tree to the hilt.

Her breath hitched in her throat. She could not believe her eyes. She did not even see it coming!  _That_ … _that could have gone through me! I could have been stabbed to death! How could he?_  She looked at him furiously. The smug look he wore on his face was the proof that he did it on purpose.

"One shot is missed?" Samuel said confused. He had not seen it either. "Winner of this round is Mr. Michaelis." Samuel announced.

 _Jerk!_ She muttered under her breath as she straightened, eyes still narrowed as she took stance again.

"Next round begin!" Sebastian jumped high in the air, took a knife and shot midair. The knife gleamed in sunlight as it rushed. But Kagome had followed his movements with shrewd eyes this time and understood that she could not hit it from her current position. So she ran forward and shot the arrow with equal fervour. The arrow hit, the weapons collided and knocked down on the ground. Sebastian smirked at her agility.  _'Impressive'_ he thought. With a somersault in midair he landed with such grace that would make a pro gymnast grow green with envy. Then he preened.

' _Show off'_ Kagome scoffed mentally.

"One shot was hit. Miss Higurashi has one point." Samuel announced helpfully.

"Yes Kagomeeeee! Did you see?" The baroness cheered and hollered. Ciel slanted his eye towards the woman indignantly without bothering to acknowledge her.

"Third round. Begin!"

Kagome straightened and allowed a small smirk on her beautiful red lips. ' _Yes! I had already scored one point. Only two more to go.'_  She was keeping her eyes glued to his movements. ' _How much more difficult it can be anyway?'_

Sebastian was looking at her sharply. ' _Smirking I see; although I will not let you get away so easily my dear.'_

He called up his aura. It darkened around him, coiling against his body like a dark purple nearly black snake. ' _Now what do you think dear lady? How are you going to resist me?'_

Kagome's eyes widened in both shock and fear. When he used his aura for the first time to intrude upon her it was not as fierce as it was now _. 'Kamisama! This is monstrous! So last time he hid his aura.'_  She looked at her mistress and her butler with the corner of her eye. ' _Thank goodness they cannot feel anything.'_ The darkened strength was silently creeping towards her making her skin crawl. Her purity rose subconsciously to shield her from such repulsive invasion of a negative power.

She looked at Sebastian who stood unmoving but poised with another knife in his gloved hand.

' _So this is it then. I will show him!'_  She gritted her teeth and aimed at him with her third arrow. Sebastian threw his knife with demonic strength. Kagome channeled her reiki into the arrow, purity crackled and swirled around her as she shot.

The weapons hit and sparked some pink and purple electricity which were only visible to the miko and demons. As the fireworks subsided everyone looked to see the arrow was broken into two strips and the pieces were sprawled on the ground while another knife was stuck into the tree trunk behind her. Sebastian had won this round too.

Ciel allowed a small smirk in his usual poker face as the baroness was chewing on her handkerchief anxiously. "I believe the match is over." Ciel pronounced.

"What? Why?" She asked.

"My butler in on the lead and only one more shot is left. Clearly your maid can not win. So the match is over."He shrugged.

"I…I….how-th-this…" The woman was stuttering. She looked really miserable.

"Last round." Samuel announced. "Begin!"

Kagome was both furious and tired. She understood fully that she could not win. But at least she could try. She was the legendary Shikon Miko after all!She would not lose without a fight. Breathing deeply she took her stance. ' _Bring it on!'_

Sebastian's trick worked. He had her under pressure; messing with her and riling her ire. He had one more trick up his sleeve to surprise both his opponent and spectators. He started running towards her straight closing their distance.

"What is he doing?" The baroness asked incredulously. No one though graced her with an answer.

Ciel's looked on thoughtfully. _'He is trying to go near her. He might have planned a close girl will be hurt! What are you doing Sebastian?'_

Kagome also seemed confused  _'Why is he running? If he attacks I can't stop him from such a small space. And he is incredibly fast. How am I going to shoot my arrow?'_

Sebastian had gotten too near. As he took the last knife in his hand and nearly flew towards her she was determined to make him stop. With the speed he was progressing towards her it was not possible to immobilize him with a spark of reiki but she could not let him hurt her!  _'Oh no! You don't'_  She braced herself and put up a pink barrier to stop him.

Sebastian smashed into something.  _'What the…!'_ He lost his footing the impact nearly fell flat on the ground but caught his balance and survived on last moment from such indignity. He looked at her only to see her looking at him angrily. Unconciously he found her anger so delicious and his lips twitched into a smirk as he mentally praised her bravado  _'So she has some tricks up her sleeve as well! Amazing!'_

"Huh! What happened? Why did he just fall like that?" The baroness asked confused. Obviously no one bothered to answer.

Kagome did it!She had successfully stopped his attacks but it drained her most of her energy and left her sweating and panting heavily. She used vast amount of reiki enough to incapacitate a strong demon but Sebastian looked hardly harmed; he did not even had a scratch.

She took her stance again because the match was still ongoing.

After regaining his composure Sebastian had started to launch another attack. He ran again but in a zigzag motion so that she could not aim at him and vanished, quite literally. One moment he was there before her very eyes and in the next he was not. He materialized before her without any warning.

Fear wrecked Kagome's nerves. She had not time to put up the barrier so she shot her arrow from point blank range instead. Sebastian used his left hand to catch the arrow midair and flicked it aside like a flea; then dashed forward with the knife without giving her time to take another arrow from her quiver. All the way he never once stopped assaulting her with his dark aura.

Kagome was ruffled for a moment but quickly recovered her composure and used her bow to stop him.

The knife hit the midsection of the bow; Sebastian's noxious aura nearly choking her. She used her reiki and purified the air around them. Sebastian held fast; her aura sizzled his skin. They both stood their ground and tried to overpower each other.

On a little distance the baroness's voice could be heard, cheering for Kagome not to give up.

Suddenly Sebastian let go. He backed away. Kagome stood where she was, confused, sweaty and exhausted with adrenaline rush looking like a mess. And there he was as immaculate as he was before, not a hair out of place, not a crease on his clothes.

Sebastian nodded towards the referee signalling the end.

Kagome stood a little confused at the turn of the event.

Samuel stood and scratched his head. The baroness screamed "What? The match is over? But who won?"

"Two attacks were missed, one was deflected and the last one was stopped. So the winner is Sebastian Michaelis with one point." Samuel announced.

"Ah!" Sebastian interrupted "Actually it is a little different. Two attacks were missed but two were stopped. She did not deflect it but was able to stop me. I believe it was a tie. What do you think young master?"

"Hn!" Ciel responded in monosyllable.

Sebastian moved towards Kagome, a charming smile plastered on his lips. "It was an amazing match Miss Higurashi. You truly are talented." He bowed.

Kagome too bowed in response "You too were a great Mr Michaelis."

He moved a little closer and spoke in his smooth rich baritone "Please miss call me Sebastian. I am also a servant."

Kagome looked at him for a moment then smiled "Okay Sebastian."

' _Pretty'_  Sebastian thought as he looked at her smiling face. He took her right hand in his and lightly pressed his lips on her knuckles.

A sharp intake of breath and pounding of heart caught his notice. He looked up only to see Kagome watching him wide eyed and a pink blush stained her face up to her ears.  _'Prettier'_ He thought as he let go. Her hand went back limply on her side. They looked at each other and silence reigned.

"Well that was interesting!" The baroness broke the spell. "Although I did not win it was a good match. So we are even." The last part was directed to Ciel which he did not acknowledge, again.

"I do not wish to interrupt you my lady but I believe it is time for Earl Phantomhive to have his lunch don't you think?" Samuel the McClure butler, who was standing beside his mistress till now all quiet and obedient, spoke up.

' _Lunch?'_ Ciel had forgotten about it until now.

"Ah yes I totally forgot about that in all these excitements. Let's go everyone. It is lunch time now." She chimed.

As they were walking back Sebastian asked a morose looking Ciel "Young master you look quite serene. Is there any matter?"

"You vowed to win Sebastian" Ciel answered without looking at him.

"Ah! My lord. It was a tie. I did not really lose. There is no need to feel mortified. I did not disobey you."

"You did not win either."

"I did that intentionally." Sebastian slanted eyes towards the priestess walking silently behind her mistress.

"Why?" Ciel demanded.

"You will understand. Later." His mouth twitched in a sinister smile and they walked towards the dining room.

* * *

 **Author's note:-**   So here is the next one. Hopefully you will like it. So please read, comment and don't forget to hit the kudos button.


	10. His butler: Hopeful

**Disclaimer:-** I do not own Inuyasha or Kuroshitsuji. They are properties of Rumiko Takahashi and Yana Toboso respectively.

  * However, this is my own plot and under no circumstances re-post it with any other name. That will be considered as **plagiarism**.



 

* * *

 

                                                                                                              **His butler: Hopeful**

Savoury aroma surrounded the dining room. The lunch was presumptuous. There were duck roast, cold beef and some vegetable dishes. Everything was garnished and very delicious. She overdid herself.

Sebastian was serving Ciel standing beside him. At the end the dessert was treacle tart and Ciel's favourite chocolate cake. Sebastian cut him a piece of the cake. After eating ciel wiped his face with a handkerchief provided by his butler then stood and spoke in his indifferent tone "Thank you for the lunch."

The baroness stopped him "Wait a minute. There is one more surprise for you. Bring it in."

Kagome entered with a tray in her hands. She had discarded her miko garbs and was now wearing a maid's uniform looking inexplicably cute.

She put the tray down on the table. There on two plates were some little ping-pong ball shaped things stuck in tooth picks and a honey coloured sauce was poured over it. Each plate had two tooth-picks with three balls stuck into were total six ping-pong balls in each plate.

"What are these?" Ciel asked curiously. He had sat again unconsciously.

This time Kagome answered "These are dangos."

"And what is that?" He inquired.

"It is Japanese sweet; made of rice flour, sweet bean paste, sesame seeds and that is maple syrup on the top. Please try it. I made this for you. And for Sebastian too." She said as she passed the second tray towards the butler who was looking at her stupefied…probably for the first time, as was Ciel. No one had really offered the butler anything before. After all they are but servants.

Without showing much of his current torrential emotions Ciel took one stick in his hand and slowly put the orbs in his mouth. Sweetness of maple syrup and nuttiness of sesame filled his tongue. He closed his eye savouring the foreign dish. Sebastian followed the example.

After he finished he opened his eye and saw Kagome looking at him longingly obviously expecting some reaction.

He looked at her as he complimented "It was good."

Kagome's lips broke into an enormous smile. It was so cute that he looked anywhere but her face lest he smile too!

"Thank you my lord" She bowed. Then she looked at Sebastian.

"It was very delicious." He said with a small smile.

"Thank you." She bowed again.

"Whatever." Ciel spoke up in between with as much nonchalance he could muster. "The next business trip you make to China and Japan, I want to have at least thirty Funtom company retailer stores in each of them. Do you understand?" This was addressed to the hostess.

"Uh…yes…I understand." She spoke with a hesitating smile on her lips.

"Fine."

The door bell suddenly rang and a maid went to check. She came back and said "My lady a carriage is awaiting outside for Earl Phamtonhive."

"About time." Sebastian said after checking a chained watch that he retrieved from his shirt pocket. "Oh it is 4.30 already! My lord we should be departing now."

"Hnn. We will be leaving." Ciel stood from his seat.

The sun was setting with orange hues in the western sky. The woman stood before Ciel shaking his hand. "It was an enjoyable meeting today. Please visit again soon."

He was going to make a snippy comment 'Not for the year at least' but then slanted his eyes towards the foreign maid standing behind the woman and changed his mind "Hnn. I will."

Sebastian neared towards Kagome hand poised before him as he said "It was a pleasure meeting you Miss Higurashi. I hope that we meet again soon."

She looked at the gloved hand and tilted her head cutely. Then smiling she proceeded to take it in her hand and shook it gently "Yes it was and I look forward to meet you soon too. Oh and please call me Kagome just like I call you Sebastian."

Sebastian smiled charmingly as he said "Kagome". He was pleased how sweetly it rolled in his tongue. He took back his hand and noticed a soft tingling sensation despite his gloved hand. And he quite liked it.

Sebastian held open the carriage door for Ciel to get in and he also went after him. The carriage started to move. The baroness and Kagome waved hands after them saying good bye.

........................................................................

Silence reigned inside the carriage before Sebastian broke it. "Young Master are you thinking something?"

"Hnn" was Ciel's answer.

"Care to enlighten me?"

Ciel sighed. "Nothing much important." He answered.

Sebastian was silent for a moment before he spoke "It is the maid. Isn't it my lord? I can understand. I have never met a human with such…unique abilities."

"What do you think she is?" Ciel asked inquisitively.

"Her aura felt…what I can say…holy. It opposed mine and probably you felt it too." Sebastian was thoughtful.

"Hn. Could she be another of those angels then?" He asked as he remembered Queen Victoria's angel Ash Landors and scowled.

"Well she seemed a human to me. At least her smell was distinctively human." Sebastian tilted his head.

"A potential threat?" Ciel narrowed his eyes.

"Probably not. She never once attacked me of her own accord. Even if she could sense my energy she was quite confused. She could neither identify me as a…demon and you too were above her suspicion." He looked at his master pointedly.

"Are you sure about that?" Ciel narrowed his only opened eye.

"Pretty much yes. But she is definitely interested in what we are."

"I see." Ciel answered looking outside the carriage.

"Young master seems very intrigued by her." Sebastian teased light-heartedly.

"On the contrary. It was you who is fascinated with her; continuously aggravating her with your energy. Even giving her permission to call you by your first name. She even cooked for you." Ciel smirked a little; very little.

"I was merely testing the grounds." Sebastian replied innocently.

There was silence again before Ciel spoke "I would like to meet them again."

Sebastian said nothing but smirked devilishly. He had a feeling that they were going to meet soon, very soon.

* * *

 

 **A/N:**  So what do you guys think? This is the end. Feh! I was joking. But this is the end of the introduction arc. What happens next? We will know it. Eventually. And if anyone has any suggestion regarding the story please feel free to inform me.

For the time being everyone please read, review and criticize. They are welcome.

 


	11. His butler: Persuasive

**Disclaimer:**  I do not own anything. Both Inuyasha and Kuroshitsuji are owned by their respective owners Rumiko Takahashi and Yana Toboso.

  * However, this is my own plot and under no circumstances re-post it with any other name. That will be considered as **plagiarism**.



 

* * *

 

 **A note of explanation:** The  ** _Italics_**  are for  ** _past_**  actions.

* * *

 

                                                                                                    **  His butler: Persuasive**

_The Island of Death. A huge rough land in the midst of a dark sea or was it ocean? The island was shrouded by a thin grey mist from the outside to keep it hidden from any mortal eye. It was the abode of demons. The place was dark. The eerie green glow from the jade crystal cavern was the only source of light. The island should be dry and desolate yet black lily had bloomed on the trees, some deep purple coloured grass had grown from the rough texture of the gravelly ground. Other than that there were no living being...except two. A young lord and his butler._

_Ciel laid in the ground, his thoughts blank._

_They are here for nearly a year,doing nothing but idle roaming and occasional swimming in the dark water. Ciel was never much of a talker and his transformation into a demon hadn't changed him. He still spoke in monosyllables, even less now than before as he did not need to order anything or else so there was no need for words._

_Usually newborn demons were much restless and insatiably hungry. They wished to devour souls by hook or by crook. Robbing of their humanity made them ruthless. Also it was difficult for them to hide their darkened aura._

_Sebastian would keep an eagle's eye to observe his master but even now as a newborn devil Ciel was calm and collected. Not once he had wanted to devour a soul. Sebastian thought why. Maybe it is Ciel's utter disgust for humanity he would not have their souls; for it could not be his care for humans. Sebastian was clear about that._

_After nearly a year and two months Sebastian was compelled to speak out loud. He merely asked._

" _Young master?"_

_Ciel was lying on the grass as usual tearing and mauling them._

" _Hn?" Was his reply._

" _You seem to be very…contented here." Sebastian stated._

_Ciel was silent. After a heartbeat he asked "Hn. Why do you ask?"_

" _Well I was thinking if you would like to do something else. Just lying there all day must be quite tiresome."_

_Ciel tilted his head slightly as he looked up._

" _What do you suggest then?" he asked._

_Sebastian seemed to be thinking hard "Well I don't know sire may be going back? To the human civilization?" he looked at his master with shrewd eyes._

" _Back?" Ciel scrunched up his face. "Pointless."_

" _Is that what you think master?"_

" _Of course." He sat up. "Human world does not attract me anymore. My work is done. I have avenged my parent's death. My rivals are dead. I have nothing to live for."_

" _Indeed. Indisputable logic you present here. But master what about your home?"_

" _That castle is not my home anymore." His eyes had a faraway look in them._

" _I see." Sebastian tilted his head. "Your business, estate and other manor farms?"_

" _Nothing."_

_Sebastian was thoughtful. "What about your family? Don't you miss them?"_

_Ciel was taken aback. "Family? What family?"_

" _Well I believe you do have some people to call a family and to tell you the truth they sorely miss you too." He added._

" _I do not wish to hear about it." Ciel's face hardened._

" _But this is the truth and…" He continued._

" _Sebastian." Ciel barked in warning._

" _Please at least listen to me young master. Your estates, your manors, your business and company. Those good-for-nothings fools of servants and the fair young fiancee of yours. They miss you."_

_Ciel sighed dejectedly. "I told you that these petty human matters do not appeal to me anymore."_

" _These are not petty matters. These are your duty master. What are you going to do with the rest of your eternal life?"_

_Ciel was silent for a heartbeat. Then he scowled. "You are saying all these because you want to go back don't you Sebastian?"_

" _My lord?" Sebastian looked at his master with feigned innocence._

" _Don't act like that Sebastian. You want to go back to that wretched world", his voice venomous, "You miss the souls don't you? You are hungry Sebastian."_

' _Ah! He caught me.' The demon thought. "Yes" He replied "You can say that I am hungry. It has been centuries I have devoured a soul." He looked away. "But I am also bound to you eternally so I can't leave you and eat another soul." He looked back his master and smiled wistfully._

" _What is the point of going back if you can't even eat a soul?" Ciel asked._

_Sebastian looked away. "Humans are quite unique creatures. They are greedy, vindictive and lustful! If one of them wants to wrong another they would do it at any cost even if they suffer for it themselves. They are vain and liars. Full of seven deadly sins. Human world is the haven for us demons young master. We thrive on their pains and sufferings. We feed of their miseries." His eyes gleamed crimson with their dark desires as he looked back, a cruel smile playing on his lips._

" _You are a filthy disgusting creature." Ciel spat in revulsion._

_Sebastian's eyes cooled as he chuckled, "You are among this kind now my lord. Very soon you will develop the craving for human souls too."_

" _Don't you dare to compare me with such a lowlife like yourself." Ciel growled._

" _Oh! My lord you wound me!" Sebastian alleged dramatically._

" _Are you mocking me?" His master flailed his arms indignantly, his face red._

" _Of course not. Why do think so." He stated with mock seriousness._

_Ciel glared at him hard and then turned away with a disgruntled "Hnph!" He was silent for a minute. Only if he knew how childish he looked!_

_Sebastian asked "So young master?"_

" _I am thinking Sebastian." Came the reply._

" _All right" Sebastian nodded._

" _You're right. This place is pretty boring" Ciel huffed._

" _Really?" Sebastian couldn't hide the eagerness._

" _Yes." Ciel shrugged. "And I miss chocolate cakes."_

' _Of all the things' Sebastian mused, "So?"_

_Ciel looked at him._

" _Are we going back?" Sebastian prodded._

" _Hm. Let's go back."_

" _As you wish my lord."_

* * *

 **Author's note:-** And this is before the story starts. A flashback chapter. After this...when I am still plotting that. In the meantime please hit the kudos button and leave some reviews.

 


End file.
